A Broken Arm
by NokaKomi
Summary: What will you do when your brother's arms break? on the 2012 series. Enjoy!


"So your arms got broken when you and Raph were on the roof top."Donnie said as he was getting the medical supplies out.

"yes"Leo said in a bored tone.

"And you got ambushed by the foot."

"Yes"

"And you tried to save Raph from getting hit from Dogpound by taking the attack."

"Yes!"

Flash back...

In the lair

"Man I'm bored!"Raph complained.

"Hey you want to go out on the roofs for a while?"Leo asked

"And you think I'll say no?!"

Leo laughed as they both headed outside.

Out side in the city

The both jumped happily from roof to roof, enjoying there time.

"Wanna race me till that building?"Raph asked excitedly

"So I could win? Ok!"Leo began the race without warning Raph.

"Hey! Not Fair!"Raph pointed out as he ran after Leo.

After when the race was finished and Leo won, the suddenly heard some noise.

"Sh! Wait! Did you hear that?"Leo whispered. He quietly walked till the edge of the roof and looked down. He found some foot ninjas, each one of them holding carrying a box and putting it in a truck.

"I wonder what they're going to do with these stuff."Leo thought.

"I don't know and I can't wait to find out."Raph explained as he got his sais ready. But when he was about to jump Leo stopped him.

"Wait. Whatever they're up to we can't find it by ourselves alone. We need to have the others with us."

"And why not?"

"Because we're out numbered that's why not!"

"We can do this! Now are you going to stay here scared or are you coming with me?!"

"I'm-"Then Leo was interrupted by some foot ninjas and Dogpound appearing on the same roof."Oh geez.."Leo said as he his swords ready.

"Well well well what a surprise! Having turtles delivering themselves without any trouble."Dogpound explained as cracked his knuckles. Then the fight started. Raph was taking care of Dogpound while Leo was taking care of the foot.

They fight was pretty much going well, then Leo noticed that Raph was knocked to the wall. And Dogpound was head his way.

"Raph!"Leo said as he ran toward Dogpound and kicked him away from his brother. Then Dogpound started attacking non stop, fortunately Leo was able to dodge some. But then Dogpound threw a punch toward Leo and caused to fall over another roof. Leo heard a crack from his right arm when he landed on it. He tried to get up but when he did the pain pushed him down. He noticed that Dogpound jumped after him and landed in the same roof.

"Time to say goodnight turtle."he was about to throw the last punch to Leo, but was stopped Raph jumped on his back who was giving him punches, defending his brother. Dogpound was able to reach Raph from his back and threw him to where Leo was. Luckily Raph was able to stand on his feet, he then ran towards Leo and helped him get up on his feet. He quickly got a smoke bomb, threw it and used the smoke as a chance to retreat.

End of the flash back.

"There. All better?"Donnie asked as he finished wrapping Leo's right arm. Leo nodded and started examining it.

"So when am I going to take it off?"

"Hm.. Let's say not less then three weeks.""Which means no training and no going out for patrols."

"Oh come on!"

"Well you wouldn't be complaining right now if you didn't leave finish the fight by myself!"Leo looked to where the sound came from and found that it was Raph. He crossed his arm and leaned on the wall angrily.

"what?"

"Like I said if you would have just listen to me and did what I said you could have been fine by now!"Raph got out of the lab after when he finished and slammed the door after him.

'But that what I should tell you right now'Leo thought to himself as he sighed sadly.

"Don't be sad Leo that's how Raph just says thanks."Donnie tried to cheer him up.

"Yeah. I guess.."

"Now I have a medicine that will cause you to sleep.""There just some herbs. Do you want to drink it now?"

"Nah I'll take it after a while."Then Leo got up and went to watch some tv.

Raph was punching his sad bag in the dojo room, trying to get his anger out.

"Agh!"Raph yelled as he threw the last punch and stopped to take a break.

"Is something troubling you my son?"Master Splinter asked when he entered the dojo.

"Yes! It's just that I hate it whenever Leo just does what he wants only and never listens to me!""I mean whenever I think about a plan that could helps us win he just disagrees and plans a stupid one that causes us to loose."

"Raphael, maybe if you do listen to your brother he will give you a chance to suggest a different one."

"But I do listen to him."Raph protested.

"Like when? When did you do that without complaining?"

"Like when... I... Well... I don't know!"

"Your brother has studied a lot about planning Raphael and he knows how to react to a fight most of the times, but if you only give him a chance to show you how without complaining you all will win."

"It's just that I don't understand why did he do this to him self. He broke his arm for me!"

"He was trying to protect you, and I think you owe him a thank you by supporting him."

"Hai Sensi."Raph said quietly as he left the room to see what Leo was doing.

"Here you go Leo."Donnie said as he gave Leo a mug that had tea with some herbs.

"Thanks. I'll go drink it my room then sleep."he got up and went to his room. Raph then sat on the couch thinking about a way to apologize to Leo. He then noticed that Leo left the tv open on the channel that had "Space Heroes" on. He was about to switch of the tv until an idea came in his mind.

He searched for a marker then headed to Leo's room. He quietly opened the door and found Leo fast a sleep. He found him sleeping on his left side, with one arm under his pillow and the other above it. The broken one was the one that was above the pillow, so that gave a chance for Raph to proceed with his plan. He slowly got Leo's arms and started writing on the cast. When he was done a smile grew on his face. Two things, one he was happy because of his work. Two, the image that he saw of his brother sleeping so peaceful, might have been the cutest thing he ever saw. He slowly bent down and planted a kiss on his brother's cheek. And that's when his mission was almost done. He slowly got out of the room and went to his.

Next morning..

Leo get up early like he always does. He yawned and stretched his arms up, allowing the pain to come again. He pulled again next to him and trying to let the pain go. But there was something new about his cast. There was something written on it. But when was did someone write that? He thought and started reading. It said"Get Well Soon! To:The Greatest Hero Known In The Entire Galaxy From:Captain Ryan from Space Heroes" he couldn't believe what he just read. He put his arms toward one and other as if he was hugging it. It was one of the best gifts he had ever had. Raph smiled as he saw his brother sitting happily enjoying his gift. He then promised that he would take care of Leo until he's fully healed. :).

The End


End file.
